


The One We Love

by Some_QueerWriting



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carter and Archie are Siblings, Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_QueerWriting/pseuds/Some_QueerWriting
Summary: Molly Carter Andrews, the girl that stole hearts, and oh so much more, was the younger sister of Archie Andrews, and the only daughter of Mary Andrews. So what happens when she returns to Riverdale after six years of being at a boarding school for troubled kids.





	The One We Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm not sure I'm gonna finish or continue, I kinda got this Idea. As Riverdale for me got a little dull, and I just thought what if Archie had a sister, and I went on from there. Anyway, love, hate, ignore, Comment, do what you like.

 

Jughead might not acknowledge his birthday anymore, but he used to, and when he did, it wasn't with his family. It was with one Molly Andrews. The girl that stole hearts, and so much more. She was unique like that, always worrying about others before herself. It was why she was friends with everyone she met. It honestly scared him to know that one of his childhood friends could befriend a serpent with the snap of her fingers, and that's when the memories started to flood back.

**_ Six Years Ago _ **

He never understood how a person could have so much wonder in their eyes, especially around him. He's a broken toy, and everyone knew that, well except for her. It was nice to have someone he could to be himself around, even if it was with his best friends baby sister.

 The more time that passed, the more he stared, and he knew it was way past creepy, but he didn't care as long as she didn't throw a punch. Other than that, it was moments like these that made him genuinely happy and feel not so alone. With her it made sense, but that was one of the problems he was in love with her, and he was only one of many, and he knew this cause of how people look at her. He watched most of Riverdale's students follow her like little puppies, always waiting for their masters next command.

 He frowned when she stood from the booth and put her neon blue backpack on. "w-where, are you going?" He looked to the standing girl a lump started to take place in his throat at the thought of her leaving him to wait for his mom all alone.

 She smiled at him warmly and walked over to his side of the booth and held a brown paper bag-ish package that she had pulled out of her backpack. He stared at the object for a couple of seconds, before looking back to the girl holding it. "I have to go home, but I almost forgot to give you, your gift," she said with the same warm smile.

 He scrunched his face trying to understand why she had to leave. "Why? You just got here, and I don't like gifts," he said, trying to keep his face in a scrunched manner.

 She only snorted and set the gift on the table. "One, my dad's in the parking lot waiting for me." She pointed to her father's red truck.

 He looked to see and was surprised to see Archie in the truck. Informally for him, Archie looked up around the same time and ended up catching his eye. Archie smiled and waved before turning to his dad. Archie soon jumps out of the truck running towards Pops with Fred not too far behind. The bell jingled when the two Andrews boys entered the diner. The one ran towards him and Molly, while the other went the counter to order something.

 Their conversation abandoned, as Archie came towards the booth, "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Jughead missed the question as he started comparing the siblings for unknown reasons: Archie very skinny for a child his age, always mistaken as the younger sibling, when in truth he was the older one, but Archie never seemed to care. Saying that just because they were siblings, it didn't mean they were the same, and that was true, Molly had light Auburn hair, while Archie had a light reddish-blond, Molly was taller than both Archie and Jughead, Archie, on the other hand, was a bit shorter then Jughead.

 Last but not least there personalities, Archie was what he called the average eleven-year-old always wanting to hang out with friends, and so forth, and then you had Molly, kind, helpful, creative, and athletic, those were a few things she was, and it made him feel warm knowing someone this young could be those things.

  ** _Now_**

 As the candles went out, so did the memories of Molly. It sucked that she went to a boarding school, in god knows where, and you know what that wasn't the only thing that sucked about today. He wished for it to be him and Molly again, he missed the continuous teasing, the countless stories, and the nicknames, but that's not what he wished for while blowing out the candles. He hoped it were just him and Betty, no party, no other friends, just him and Betty cuddling on the couch of his home.

 "What you thinking about J Jones." He must be hearing things, cause there was no way in hell that Molly Andrews was here. He looked to where the mystery voice came from, and what he saw almost had him in tears. Molly Andrews. The girl that stole hearts, and oh so much more, was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Rest in peace Luke Perry


End file.
